Imogen Adelsbach
Orphaned at a young age, Imogen is a lowborn lawyer, writing the occasional column for the press. Academic, curious-minded and with a thirst for knowledge, she is a University of Wayrest alumna. Currently, she is a barrister undertaking her pupillage under the guidance of pupil-mistress Emma Rosegarden QC. Her kindly and gentle demeanour in court, as well as her early victories earned her the nickname (coined by an antagonistic city-watch captain) "The Smiling Sin-Eater," a title she hated but has come to accept. Appearance A reserved woman and with a gentle-looking face, she carries a calm and almost serene demeanour, as if she were at peace with her surroundings; her lips pull into a soft, perpetual smile. Imogen is of a wiry build and above average height, with broad-shoulders. Raven-haired, it falls in large curls - and she often styles this into a messy ponytail. She has kind, hazel eyes. In terms of fashion, Imogen tends towards the sharp, the formal and the professional. A snappy dresser, she favours scarves, cravats, waistcoats, frockcoats and overcoats - all of muted and sober colours. Earning her barrister robes, she keeps this neatly tucked away at her dormitory in her blue robe bag; her student's cap is the only indication of her rank amongst other barristers as a student undertaking her pupillage. In addition to this, she owns a set of student robes, something she wears at the Law School. Near-sighted, she owns a pair of bronze-rimmed spectacles. Imogen carries with her a leather satchel with writing materials and parchment, along with a book - a collection of legal essays and history by a jurist - she’d taken with her through university. There are plenty of scrawled notes written in the margins of the book; the indications of a messy and disorganised thinker. Personality On the face of it, Imogen carries with her a conservative air: sensible, traditional, conscientious, respectful. While in some aspects, this is true, Imogen is a passionate individual and is driven by a curiosity to always learn more; she possesses a scholarly spirit. A private, reserved individual who likes to keep her affairs to herself. Bookish, brainy and although pleasant she is somewhat awkward and indecisive in social situations. Just as much as she is driven towards linguistics and words, is she drawn towards music. Sceptical of authority and nobility, and wary of people's intentions she is slow to trust others. Extremely patient and shrewd, she prefers to observe and analyse before taking action - something that can also be passed off for a reluctance, apathy or pure laziness which isn't too far from the truth. Careful and deliberate, if she does something she does it with a purpose, even when it appears otherwise - but don't expect her to explain her actions right away. Methodical, a planner – she always likes to be two steps ahead of everyone else, and three steps ahead of herself. Talents A skilled orator, trained in dialectic. With an analytical mind, she enjoys learning the law; and utilisng the application and interpretation of it in her cases or studies. She is able to pick apart arguments and build her own case – and when sensing a contradiction in a witness’ statement, she will discern whether or not to pick it apart, should it be useful to her client. Yet, she is shrewd enough to approach such situations with different means, from gentleness - a quiet suggestion that they may be wrong - to a certain hostility, if need be. Able to think on her feet, the fear and rush one gets from the Criminal Bar where things are balanced on a knife's edge, where a new admission of facts affects everything else is mentally stimulating - if mentally and emotionally draining to her - but it is something she enjoys, regardless. Learned in the law, she draws on its technicalities that reach the intended result and inveighs against those that impede the law. While naturally bright, the Lawyer's Guild gave her good grounding, and her tutelage under a Rosegarden lawyer only nurture her skillset. This, along with her determination to zealously defend for those she represents in court turns her into a budding, promising barrister. At some point in her life, she took some tutoring in the arcane arts, though she tends towards the creation, manipulation and bending of light. History Found wondering outside the city with seemingly no destination in 4E 9, Imogen and her older brother Isaac were taken within the city-walls. She was catatonic and unresponsive, and Isaac in a blunted mood. Despite the city officials' questioning, the children gave no response, and remained quiet. Doing all they could, they sent the children off to an orphanage, giving them their names as they gave no answer when asked. From there they were tossed from foster-home to foster-home, at least, until they were palmed off the the Adelsbachs. She seemingly has no recollection of any memories from before she was eight - anything from before she arrived in the city is lost on her. Her time living with the Adelsbachs was less than pleasant, and she always dreaded coming home, doing whatever she could to keep herself busy and avoid walking through the door. Growing up in a working class district of the city, but all together academically-curious and driven she found menial jobs to earn whatever coin that could have her attend the local grammar school. During her childhood, she befriended Shelby Escoffier and the pair became very close. With the two of them equally matched in ambition, they strove for a better life than the one they had, and planned to enter the University of Wayrest. In the year 4E 18, this almost became true if it were not for their untimely, and unfortunate conscription. However, it was turbulent year, and before she was deployed, the conflict between her and her foster-father, Gareth Adelsbach reached a boiling point - and she was beaten. Allegedly, her brother, who arrived in that moment intervened, and attacked her abuser, killing him. Isaac was arrested, and their foster-mother - who so callously looked in the other direction whenever Gareth raised his fist against the siblings - now turned her attention to them, vehemently accusing Isaac of murder. Represented by Ephraim Videon and Emma Rosegarden, the judge and jury were sympathetic to the siblings, and Isaac found himself acquitted of murder. Sometime after, she and her brother participated in the Moonguard Revolt. It was here that she met Evangeline Ludovic, a servant to the Colisande Household. She found herself at odds with girl, and the pair could not be any more different. And although they never became outright antagonistic between each other, a certain rivalry did exist. However she eventually came to respect her; where they contrasted in personality they matched in values, and they formed a fire-forged friendship; one that would last well out of war. Upon her return from war in 4E 19, she and Shelby carried on with their plans to enter University. It was here that they befriended Menevians, Donatien Rosegarden; Rina Beaufoy, the niece to the Arch-Magister of the Physician's Guild; and Niamh Burr, the daughter of the Attorney General. Imogen paid off her fees through finding various jobs, and finally becoming the reader, writer - and eventually secretary - for a blind nobleman. She earned her Bachelor of Law in 4E 24, but remained in Wayrest for the year as a Mercer lawyer. However, she returned to Menevia in 4E 25. She joined the Lawyer's Guild, finding work as a family-law solicitor, all the while studying to become a barrister. She was inducted into Garden Temple, an Inn of Court whereupon she met defence barrister Emma Rosegarden QC, a woman she came to admire, and the daughter-in-law to the Master of the Rolls. Participating in the various moot courts, attending the dinners and simply making herself known, Imogen was determined on achieving her goal - and the Inns of Court helped her on her way. In 4E 27, she passed her last bar exam (all of which were highly competitive), deemed highly competent and was called to the Bar. Her friends, Shelby, Donatien and Niamh were also called. Currently undertaking her pupillage, she is mentored by Emma. Often seen (flustered and tired) in the Library of Menevia or the set of chambers in which she works, occupied with paperwork, readings or her (dreaded) thesis. She has shadowed her mentor for some time, before undertaking cases under Emma's supervison and gaining experience at the law courts. While she has mostly received "red ribbon" cases - that is, for the defence due to her mentor - the senior clerk has fitted her with some prosecution cases to gain an understanding, and experience. Now, her pupillage is soon coming to a close, and her life as a junior barrister is set to begin. Category:Commoner Category:Menevia Category:Wayrest Category:Breton Category:Characters